Karl Heinz Schneider (1983)
Karl Heinz Schneider (カール・ハインツ・シュナイダー) is the captain, forward, and superstar player of U-13 Germany and All Europe Jr. Youth. Description This Schneider is the 1983 anime version, which is the non-canon version of the character. In daily life, Schneider is very sweet and kind. He even likes to stroll his breed dog. He has patience and sport class. However, once on the field, he can become very serious and even ruthless, especially if his team is in a pinch. Nevertheless, he is a very noble and dignified player. Germany was introduced together with Karl Heinz Schneider earlier in the Captain Tsubasa 1985 anime with the fever dreams of the U-13 (Juveniles) tournament, the Europe Tournament OAV saga (1985-1986) and the Jr. World Cup (1986). Appearance Compared to his his canon counterpart, he has shorter hair, with a small bang on the front and one on the back. His hair is dark blonde and his eyes are blue. His height is similar to that of Kojiro in the Kids' Dream arc. History Anime U-13 International Tournament arc Af ther Kids' Dream arc, in a special flash-back arc from the original anime series, Hyuga, Matsuyama and the Nankatsu gang were remembering the moments a little time after Nankatsu achieved his victory for the Elementary School Tournament in Japan. Thanks for the preparations made by Katagiri, the U-13 Japan team was created in order (with Tsubasa as the captain) to compete in the U-13 International Jr. tournament held in both France and West Germany. There, Schneider is captain of the U-13 West Germany team and carries the number 10, being already prepared for the U-13 Jr. World Cup to be held in his country. All of his shoots, similar to his canon counterpart, many shots from him were untouchable. Schneider was already a super star from whom Genzo had great admiration of even before his journey into Europe with Coach Mikami to become a goalkeeper in Hamburger SV. When Hyuga panicked as he got benched after not being a team player in the match against U-13 England and Steve Robson, he went to Cologne (U-13 West Germany training camp) to defy Schneider himself. Hyuga wanted to prove his football skills against European standards. He challenged Schneider in Ms. Kaori Matsumoto and went to the training ground. He challenged him sincerely. He accepted. He said that first he had to beat Hefner by scoring a goal. Despite all Hyuga's might, he could not score any goal at all. Later on, Schneider asked two players to be goalkeepers together with Hefner and was able to use his power shot, volley shots and top-spin overhead kick against all of them. All goals were scored. In the match against U-13 Japan, Schneider score two goals against Wakashimazu and later his power shot was not able to beat Wakabayashi since he closed his eyes and predicted the direction of the shot and then Japan manage to tie U-13 West Germany 2:2 and both team resulted champions of the Tournament. Film series Europa Daikessen (film) In this arc series, he leads the All Europe Jr. Youth team and also carries the number 10, having as teammates the keeper Hefner, the defense Montgomery and the midfielder Elle Sid Pierre. In the first movie, he had a special shot that had a great speed, strenght and even dazzled Wakashimazu, allowing him to score U-13 Japan 2:1. Similar to the Anime, on the second half-time of the match, Wayabayashi decided to close his eyes, predicting the direction of the shot (which had a top-spin effect) and allowing Tsubasa to counterattack and score against Heffner and win the match. Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr. (film) arc In the second movie, a year after the previous match, the plot now involves the middle-school All Japan Jr. facing an All-star Europe Jr. team, in a return match between the two, as Schneider wanted to redeem himself from his previous loss. Schneider was able to develop a special shot called the "Mirage Ball" (AKA "Illusion Shot"), making some trouble against his rival S.G.G.K. Wakabayashi. Sekai Daikessen! Jr. World Cup (film) arc In the third movie, this is a sequel to the previous movie two years later, in a return match between All Japan Jr. and All Europe Jr. just after the tournament between Toho Academy and Nankatsu in Boys' Fight Arc. However, All-Europe Jr. did not face directly All Japan Jr. but instead just had a practice match against Musashi (as seen in a flash-back). At the end of the practice match between all All Japan Jr. regulars and some substitutes, Schneider left a message to Misaki from Europe, saying that Japan will not defeat All-Europe Jr., they will not be humilliated again. In the final and fourth movie, Schneider and All-Europe Jr. were defeated by All-South America Jr. by a slow margin due to Juan Diaz and Ramon Victorino's abilities against goalkeeper Heffner who could not stop their power shots. Continuity in the series This Schneider is exclusively for the anime, as Schneider would have to know Tsubasa Ohzora and the U-13 Japan team on their arrival in Hamburg city before the U-16 World Cup (JBC) and behave accordingly. This explains why manga, anime and OVA are unrelated. Techniques and Abilities Shots *'Best Shot': Schneider can use his right leg to do a power shot with 150 mph/h. According to Hyuga, he does this shoot when he aims for a victory goal. **'Feint Shot': Schneider pretends to shoot with his Best Shot but tricks the goalkeeper (who thinks he has guessed the direction of the shot) and uses his left leg to score. *'Top Spin Shot': A shot in which after shooting the ball, its spin effect tricks the keeper changing its direction. *'Mirage Shot': a powerful shot that makes color-light illusions to anyone who tried to counter it. It is the equivalent to his canon counterpart, the Fire Shot. *'Overhead Kick': The shots main advantage is the speed and angle gained from his position. **'Diving Overhead': Schneider runs and does a diving overhead to put more impact on his shot. Dribble *'Straight Line Dribble': His strong legs and loins allow him to charge his opponents in a straight line, similar to Hyuga. *'Dribbling': The usage of technical maneuvers. Dribbling can involve a wide variety of manipulative tricks and feints in order to go past an opponent, as well as elaborated skills and feints, in order to beat defenders. He can also use a counter-dribble to take the ball from an opponent Individual Play *'Physical strength': Schneider is also good in terms of strength. *'Sliding tackle': He follows his dribbling opponent relentlessly, eventually stealing the ball with a powerful sliding tackle. Gallery |-|1983= Schneider (1983) shaking hands.jpg|Schneider shaking hands Schneider (1983) introduces to U-13 Japan.jpg|Schneider talks to U-13 Japan Schneider - U-13 West Germany.jpg Schneider (1983) - Best Shoot.jpg|Schneider Best Shot |-|1983 (2)= Schneider (1983).jpg Heffner and Schneider 2.jpg|Schneider & Hefner Germany ep102 (1983) 1.jpg|Schneider, Hefner, Schmidt & Hans Schneider ep102 (1983) 0.jpg|Schneider's Feint Shot Schneider ep102 (1983) 1.jpg|Schneider & Hyuga Schneider ep102 (1983) 2.jpg|Schneider's Best Shot Schneider ep102 (1983) 3.jpg|Schneider's Diving Overhead Kick Schneider Tsubasa ep102 (1983) 1.jpg Schneider - U-13 West Germany.jpg Schneider (1983) - Feint Shoot.jpg|Schneider's Feint Shot Schneider ep104 (1983) 1.jpg|Schneider Germany ep104 (1983) 1.jpg Germany ep104 (1983) 2.jpg Schneider Tsubasa ep104 (1983) 1.jpg|Schneider vs Tsubasa Schneider Tsubasa ep104 (1983) 2.jpg|Schneider vs Tsubasa |-|1983 (3)= Germany ep104 (1983) 5.jpg Germany ep104 (1983) 6.jpg Germany ep104 (1983) 7.jpg|Hans & Schneider Schneider (1983) - Feint Shoot.jpg|Schneider Feint Shot Germany ep104 (1983) 9.jpg Germany ep104 (1983) 13.jpg|Congratulating Japan |-|Film 1= Schneider_(1983)_-_All_Europe_Jr_(Movie_1).jpg|Schneider (Movie 1) Schneider_(OAV)_All-Europe_Jr.jpg|Schneider (Movie 1) Schneider (OAV) All-Europe Jr.jpg|U13 |-|Film 2 & 3= Schneider and Tsubasa (Movie 2).jpg|Schneider & Tsubasa (Movie 2) U-14 Japan Jr. vs. All Europe Jr 2.jpg|U-14 Japan Jr. vs All Europe Jr. All Europe Jr (U14).jpg|U-14 Europe (Away jersey) All Europe Jr (Movie 2).jpg|U-14 Europe (Home jersey)|link=All Europe Jr. Youth Schneider (1983) - All Europe Jr (Movie 2).jpg|Schneider (Movie 2) Schneider_(OAV)_All-Europe_Jr_2.jpg|Schneider (Movie 2) Twin Overhead (Movie 2).jpg|Schneider vs Japan's Twin Overhead Schneider (Film 3) 0.jpg|Misaki & Karl Heinz Schneider Schneider (Film 3) 1.jpg| Schneider_(OAV)_All-Europe_Jr_2.jpg|U14 |-|Film 4= Schneider Tsubasa and Luke.jpg|Schneider, Tsubasa and Luke Schneider and Pierre (Movie 4).jpg|Pierre and Schneider Europe Jr (Film 4) 1.jpg |-|Art= 22AH-1889_clean_cover.jpg|Schneider vs Tsubasa Captain_Tsubasa_Sekai_Daikessen!!_Jr._World_Cup_(1986,_Movie).jpg|Movie 4 Cover 32DH-456_front.jpg|Movie 4 CD Cover CT1 FC Flyer 1.jpg|Captain Tsubasa (Famicom) Schneider settei (Movie 4).jpg|Character sheet Trivia * The Schneider character is likely inspired by FC Bayern Munich and Germany forward, Karl-Heinz Rummenigge and the title Der Kaiser ("The Emperor") is a nod to Franz Beckenbauer, winner of the FIFA World Cup, due to his elegant style, dominance and leadership on the field. de:Karl-Heinz Schneider Category:Anime characters Category:Players from Germany